helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Birthday Party of Barris
Info Lady Sakan sent you an invitation to Lord Barris Sakan's birthday party. Objective Go to birthday party of Barris: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Mother, where's my pink dress? Eliza: Are you preparing for Lord Sakan's birthday party? Magda: Yes. Lady Sakan sent the invitation a few days ago. Eliza: Maybe you shouldn't wear pink. It will be difficult to stand out at the ball. Magda: That's right... Eliza: Is it true that Lord Sakan doesn't like pink? Magda: Yes. He's... different from the rest of his family. Eliza: Unlike some Sakans who always make you worry. Story Chat 2 Juven: Welcome to my uncle's birthday party! Especially you, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Is it me or are you a little too excited...? Juven: I have a special task for you! Magda: What?! Juven: Isn't someone important missing? Magda: Hm... The Four Families are all here... Rayorcan scholars... The Lionheart Kingdom's Ambassador... Other representatives... I didn't expect he'd be so popular. Wait... Where's Lord Sakan? Juven: Exactly. Look around. All these people love my uncle... but they're staring at me. Magda: I didn't expect Lord Sakan to have so many admirers. Juven: I don't know how anyone can like him. I can't leave or else things will get messy. So... Can you please help me get the bookworm out of his study? Magda: Let's pretend to have a lot of fun so the other nobles are distracted. Juven: Hahaha, you've grown up! Magda: That's quite the compliment. A noblewoman never changes. (Alright... I just need to act as if I have to freshen up. Let's go.) — Magda: (This is Lord Sakan's study...) Barris: Interesting. So these cases do exist... For a Lionheart Kingdom noble to sue Rayorca's newspapers... If it were me, I would have done this first. Oh, so they used that to defend themselves... Magda: Lord Sakan...? Barris: How brilliant... Five people stranded on a mountain... They ate... This even summarises how the officials here... Not bad. They're still asking for papers. I should write one. Where should I start? Well... 'Maneuvering the Boundaries of Law'... No, that would only help the conservatives... : Banquet : Magda: Lord Sakan, are you there? We're waiting for you. : Barris: I'm... busy. : Magda: (That didn't work. I need to mention law somehow.) Law Magda: What do you mean by manuevering the law? Barris: Lady Ellenstein, how did you get here? I'm sorry for not noticing sooner. Magda: Are you looking at court cases? Barris: Yes. A few days ago, some old friends from Rayorca visited and gave me documents of court cases from recent years. It astounds me how each one influences Rayorca's laws... Magda: How so? Barris: Rayorca is a country that uses precedent. If a particular case requires special attention, it is recorded and used as a standard to judge similar cases. Magda: I can only guess the first case is the most important. Barris: Indeed. It's why Rayorcan judges and lawers are keen on jurisprudence. They explain cases so that the public can engage in the discourse. Magda: How wonderful! Not only can the judicial process be better understood, there's more recognition... Barris: ... Magda: What's wrong? Barris: Do you realise how unique your view is? Magda: I... Barris: If Finsel nobles were to hear about this, they would only think of how it could benefit them. I've talked with others, but you're the onyl one to see the bigger picture. Knowing I'm not the only one... I'm happy. Magda: Lord Sakan... Barris: My apologies, I must have bored you. I hope you don't mind. Magda: ...I think topics like this are more interesting than any ball. Barris: Then why don't we have the people outside wait a little longer? Here... Story Chat 3 Eliza: It is true Lord Sakan didn't show up to his own birthday party? Magda: Haha, don't worry. It was fun. Category:Events Category:2020 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript